joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Butch the Bully
Base Form= |-|With the Infinity Gun= |-|Death God= Summary Butch the Bully is one of the main antagonists from the anime Cool Cat Saves the Kids, along with Dirty Dog. Originally, Butch was simply a nuisance, but as the series goes on, he slowly devolves into a twisted monster of pure destruction, going mad with power and nearly shooting up a school for lunch money after finding a gun, and killing a god and absorbing his life force at the end of the anime. However, Butch meets his demise when he attempts to destroy all the children using a black hole, and Cool Cat, who had recently achieved True Coolness, erases the black hole and turns his sights toward Butch. Butch, in an attempt to escape, exits the dimensions and destroys them all in the hopes of killing Cool Cat. However, Cool Cat survives, restores the dimensions, and easily obliterates Butch, ending his reign of terror. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-B '''with graffiti | '''7-B | Tier 0 Name: 'Butch the Bully, False God of Death '''Origin: 'Cool Cat Saves the Kids '''Gender: '''Unknown, likely gay '''Age: '''Unknown (Likely the same age as the kids he stole candy from, who appeared to be at least 10 but were referred to as babies) '''Classification: Bully, Criminal, Prisoner, Death God Powers and Abilities: '''Blindness Manipulation (Can blind foes with graffiti), Corruption (Can corrupt other beings with the Bully Force), Heat Manipulation (Can increase temperatures to make things less cool), Invisibility (Disappeared into thin air according to Maria), Stealth Mastery (Escaped from prison twice without anyone realizing he was even gone, could not be seen by Maria or Cool Cat in broad daylight), Gay Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Temporarily deleted Cool Cat by farting on him) | All previous abilities, Mind Manipulation, Power Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation (has the Infinity Stones in his gun) | Access to all negative concepts (Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Destruction Manipulation, etc.) '''Attack Potency: Human level physically, Wall level with graffiti (Pulverised a wall using his graffiti) | Human level physically, City level with the Infinity Gun (When Cool Cat saw Butch's gun, he was terrified, which means he had never seen anything as powerful as that gun. Considering Cool Cat has extensive knowledge on the military and knows of their nuclear weapons, this places Butch at City level) | High Outerverse level (Destroyed all fictional and non-fictional dimensions) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Cool Cat) | Massively Hypersonic '| '''Massively FTL '(Escaped all the dimensions in seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human '| '''Regular Human (Can be increased with the Infinity Stones) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Human Class, Wall Class with graffiti | Human Class '''(Can be increased with the Infinity Stones), '''City Block Class with the Infinity Gun | High Outerverse level Durability: Human Class '''| '''Human Class (Can be increased with the Infinity Stones) | High Outerverse level Stamina: '''Average | Nearly Limitless | Limitless (Feeds off darkness which he can supply for himself) '''Range: Standard melee range | Tens of meters | Infinite (Can control all negative concepts at any distance) Standard Equipment: '''Graffiti | Graffiti and Infinity Gun | All previous equipment, Death and Darkness '''Intelligence: Genius (Has escaped prison several times without anyone ever noticing he was gone) | Genius (Can be increased with the Mind Stone) | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Characters with Wind Manipulation can blow his graffiti back into his eyes. | If the Infinity Gun is taken from him, it can be used against him. | None notable. Key: Base Form | With the Infinity Gun | Death God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bullies People Online Category:Bullies Category:Gods Category:School Shooters Category:Gay Characters Category:Solos your verse Category:Cool Cat Saves the Kids Category:Combine Empire Members